The present disclosure relates to the field of landscaping. In particular, the disclosure relates to a system for landscape edging.
Landscaping often includes a variety of features such as grass lawns, shrubbery, flower gardens, vegetable gardens and walkways. Lawns and gardens often abut other landscape features, such as sidewalks and plantings, along common borders. In an attempt to separate and protect the various landscape features a physical boundary or edging is placed between the landscape features. Some past solutions for the physical boundary included plastic vertical strips of material inserted at the boundary of the landscape features. Metal sheet materials and wood planks have been substituted for the plastic. A vertical peg or anchor was used to support the vertical sheet material along the boundary. The sheets and strips allowed for a flexible system of edging. Unfortunately, this edging can become loose and dislodge or raise up out of the ground or fall over to one side. The wood and metal also deteriorate over time and do not allow for an easy interface with lawn mowing equipment.
Another edging used in the past has been a continuous concrete curbing poured onsite between the landscape features. The continuous concrete edging often has a curved profile that allows for ease of use of lawn mowing equipment. As an example, a concrete curbing machine would be brought onsite. A furrow would be created along the boundary of the lawn and shrubbery beds. The concrete curbing machine could then lay down a continuous curbing or edging of concrete. The concrete would then set, and a sturdy edging would be in place. However, if the landscape needed to be altered, the concrete edging would have to be broken up and removed, such that it would not be reused. Fresh concrete would have to be poured in order to construct the new edging. In addition to the need for specialized concrete equipment to be onsite, minimum quantities of edging are required in order to engage a contractor to bring the equipment onsite to lay down the edging. For example, a homeowner would need to lay down at least one hundred feet of edging as a minimum, to get the contractor to bring the equipment and lay down the edging.
What is needed in the landscaping art is a sturdy, lawn equipment compatible, multi-configurable, reusable system for landscape edging.